


Marriage Material

by biasedwriting



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Teaching, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: "You’re not what I’d call girlfriend material, you’re what I call marriage material."He broke her heart four years ago, and now he's back with the desire to marry her.





	1. Foreword

“I appreciate it Minah, I really do. But you’re not what I’d call girlfriend material,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his head as she gaped back at him, her heart slowly breaking “ you’re kind of what I call marriage material.” Jongin ended awkwardly trying not to meet her eyes which he was certain were slowly filling with tears.

“I see,” she cleared her throat, looking down at the robes of her graduation gown which she had worn for their yearbook shoot. Jongin hadn’t expected her to approach him to right after her shot and confess that she was attracted to him. “I’ll get going and get out of this gown.” she mumbled as she turned away from him. 

The steady and stable Kim Minah was not exactly what people thought of as someone who they would date. She was beautiful no doubt, smart too, but there was something about her that just screamed marriage material and Jongin wasn’t really ready for it. In his four years of knowing her, he had dated several of her friends and had made a close bond with her. Kim Jongin knew that there was no way he could commit to Minah without breaking her heart.

“When I’m ready… I promise.” he whispered to no one in particular as he was called for his own shot.


	2. One

“Minah, we need to get you out of the house.” Dambi looked at her friend who was poring over sheets over handwritten paper; work her students had submitted during the day. Ever since Minah had graduated, she had taken up a job as a teacher in a school and spent days either preparing for classes or correcting and grading the work given to her. Haneul eyed her friend over the glass of wine she had poured out for herself. Her friend hadn’t particularly let herself go per say, her hair now reached her waist since she didn’t have time to cut it; her skin was paler than usual since she didn’t have enough time in the sun; mostly Minah looked tired and harassed.   
“Will my grandfather’s soul be correcting these papers then?” Minah didn’t even bother looking up from her work as Dambi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Your new term starts in a week, would you give yourself a break?” She hissed, gently tugging the pen out of Minah's hand as the latter fell forward into her papers, exhausted. Dambi was right, she had spent the entire break in the house trying to get things done and now she was simply grading papers all over again because she had run out of things to do.

“Listen, get up and put those papers away. We're going out for dinner and for the rest of the week, I swear to god if you look at work, I will end you.” Haneul said, as Minah sighed and nodded before groaning and standing up and heading back into her room. Haneul downed the rest of the wine in her glass and shared a look with Dambi. It was time to get their friend out of whatever rut this was.

When Minah returned fresh and changed, the three headed out to the closest Italian restaurant. Dambi looked at Minah and wondered how this was the same girl from college with the wild blue hair and and unending supply of energy (and food). Haneul looked up from her phone.

“Apparently Jongin is moving back into town, he's got a teaching job here.” she announced as Minah froze slightly, before turning back to her food, picking at the pasta in her plate.

“Maybe you'll meet him in one of those teacher conferences. Rub all those awards in his face.” Dambi chuckled.

“Maybe one of you will want to date him again.” Minah mumbled as the two at the table gasped and rejected the idea all at once.

“Nope.” Dambi shook her head.

“Can't deal with that.” Haneul shrugged, biting into a piece of garlic bread. Minah chuckled as she took a sip of her lemonade which Haneul went into an indignant rant about how Jongin had been quite a child and she couldn’t believe he was a teacher now.

“What is he even teaching?” Dambi rolled her eyes, stabbing her pasta with a fork. Haneul shrugged.

“How does it even matter honestly? I’m sure it’s some dance related thing. He just pinged to find out if I was still in town. I didn’t really respond honestly...hold on, he texted again,” she pursed her lips and glanced at her phone screen. “Jongin wants your number.” she said looking straight up at Minah. Minah looked back down at her plate as an uncomfortable silence took over the table.

“Should I not be giving him your number?” Haneul blinked as Dambi looked at Minah.

“I understand he rejected you back in college, but you guys were good friends.” 

Minah sighed, she had never bothered telling her two friends the specifics of why Jongin didn’t want to date her. Setting her cutlery down, she took a deep breath causing their attention to focus on her.

“I need to tell you guys something.”  
Dambi and Haneul listened in horror as Minah explained to them as to what Jongin had told her four years ago. Dambi's face twisted in disgust as Haneul's frown deepened. Setting her phone aside she declared.

"Well, he sure as hell isn't getting your number then."


	3. Two

It was a week after the two fumed over Kim Jongin’s childish behaviour and Hanuel’s refusal to give him Minah’s number that Minah returned to her workplace in the elementary school where she taught several grades. 

The school had a middle school as well as a high school level within the same campus and she nearly bumped into some of the high school students as she sleepily made her way in and smiled as they greeted her. There were to be some new recruits joining in today thus the teachers had been called in for a meeting to introduce the new teachers. Minah also noted that there was to be a new student in her class transferring in from China and she knew the day was going to be long. 

Heading into the teachers’ lounge she dropped her bag on her seat and pulled out the papers she needed to give out for the day. She turned when one of the grade six class teachers, Soojung, pushed the lounge door open and grinned at her as she grinned back.

“Apparently the new recruit is some really good looking fellow.” she said, dumping her bag on the chair as the crowd of teachers slowly started piling into the room.

“Any idea about him?” Minah whispered back as Soojung shrugged.

“Apparently he’s teaching them dance as a part of their physical activities.” Soojung whispered back as the door finally flew open and the principal of the elementary school walked in followed closely by someone who made Minah’s jaw drop. Kim Jongin had to duck when he walked past the door frame and entered the room turning around to meet her eyes with a soft smile.

“Damn.” Minah vaguely heard Soojung mumbled as she gaped at Jongin who was still smiling at her. She snapped out of the daze quickly and picked up her material for the day and headed towards the crowd of people the Principal was addressing. 

“This is Kim Jongin, he will be teaching dance to the children. Please be kind to him. Kim Minah, will you show him around the school? I hear you both went to college together?” 

Minah froze as she felt all eyes on her, she blinked in response as Jongin’s face swam in front of her before she cleared her throat “I apologize, I have a new student in my class and will be focussing on making her comfortable in the new environment. If it is possible for someone else…” she saw the smile on Jongin’s face drop.

“I’ll do it!” Soojung chirped as Minah nodded, bowed and left the room sensing everyone else dispersing and following her out. Soojung had sufficiently held Jongin back from following Minah out as the latter made her way to her classroom which was in the other end of the building with between grades two and three. She spotted a man man standing outside the classroom with a child and assumed this was the new student. 

“Zhang Shuang?” she called out and the man turned to face her and Minah’s eyes widened at how young he looked. His dimples peeked through even with the anxiety that was evident on his face, he extended his hand in greeting as Minah shook it as he introduced himself as Zhang Yixing, Shuang’s father. 

“She has not been in Korea for too long so her skills in the language are not too strong. Neither has she been parted from me for very long either. But she is a good child, I hope she doesn’t cause too much trouble.” he rambled looking more and more flustered as Minah smiled.

“Please do not worry about Shuang, she will pick up on the language quickly and I will make sure she is comfortable in every way. I’m sure she will make good friends in the class, they are all sweet and welcoming.” Minah replied watching Yixing visibly relax. She let him say goodbye to his daughter and wondered what lucky woman had married this attractive and sweet man before leading Shuang into the classroom. 

As she had expected, the day had been long and exhausting with all the new material to be covered and ensuring that Shuang was still keeping up. Her other classes had also begun where she taught English to grade five and now finally at the end of the day, she sat in the teachers’ lounge with all her things on the table waiting to be packed away into her bag.

“Hey Minah.” the voice was all too familiar as Mianh nearly dropped the book in her hand as she sighed and turned to Jongin.

“Yes Kim Jongin?” 

“Wow, talk about being familiar.” he laughed as Minah turned back to her things and began packing them into her bag.

“What do you want?” she grumbled, choosing not to look at the man who was now leaning against her desk.

“I want to marry you.”


	4. Three

Minah gaped at Jongin in disbelief as he looked her straight in the eye. The smile which had perked his lips up as vanished as he steadily held her gaze. Minah swallowed back the lump in her throat along with the angry retort that was bubbling at her lips.

“I hope you’re kidding.” she sighed, pursing her lips making Jongin raise his eyebrow in response refusing to move from his spot.

“I’m not.”

Minah dropped the bag she had slung on her shoulder back on the chair turning to glare at the man standing next to her.

“You’re full of rubbish Kim Jongin, why on earth would I marry you?”

“Because you’re marriage material.” he explained as her eyes widened and Jongin swore he saw a fire light in them.

“Shut up, seriously. Did you really think that you could come back here four years later, tell me you want to marry me and I would be perfectly fine with it? What kind of a child are you?” Minah spat as Jongin’s hand dug further into his pocket pulling out a velvet box and placing it on her table.

“One who wants to marry you.” he said, opening the box and revealing a ring with a single solitaire glinting back at her. She stared at the ring in shock, blinking before taking a deep ragged breath and shutting the box with a snap.

“Here’s something you need to understand, I will not marry someone who thinks it is okay to make a parody of my feelings for them and come here years later claiming to want to marry me.”

Jongin’s easy demeanour dropped and he stood straight, no longer leaning against the table.

“I didn’t make a parody of your feelings! I didn’t mean to. It was just that…” he froze when he saw tears filling Minah’s eyes.

“You don’t get to decide whether you hurt my feelings or not, do you even know how I felt when you said that I was just marriage material. That I wasn’t desirable enough to be a girlfriend?” she ended with a whisper before looking back up at him “so keep your damn ring.” she ended, picking the bag up from her seat and brushing past him.

“I’ve always wanted to marry you.” he said, making her freeze with her hand on the door knob. Jongin eyed her. Four years since he had last heard her voice, just as assertive as it used to be, but still mellow. She was just as beautiful, as he remembered, she always was graceful and steady, something which he was terrified of but now he wanted with all his heart. He had always wanted to marry her, even back in college but he had been young and stupid, he hadn’t wanted to commit just then, not without exploring and experiencing. He had realized how selfish he had been, and here he was to make amends. She looked back at him with her piercing eyes and sighed.

“Well, you’re too late.”

Jongin stared at the door which shut behind her, his mind whirring as he tried to process what had just happened. Minah fought the tears that threatened to let themselves loose down her cheeks. She heard someone shift around and looked down to see Shuang standing in the corridor. She took a look at her watch and noticed it was too late for the student to be on campus.

“Shuang?” she called to her student as the little girl turned to her with wide eyes, she looked a little dishevelled, just like most of the second grade students in Minah’s class, her bangs a little off center as she tried to fix her bag which she had on her shoulders. Seeing a familiar face, she smiled, dimples now appearing as she ran over to Minah as fast as her legs could carry her.

“What’s wrong?” Minah asked her as Shuang pointed in the direction of the corridor.

“Lost, can’t find baba.” she tried to explain as Minah pulled herself together and held her hand out for Shuang to take.

“Let’s go find him then come on, don’t get lost!.” she smiled as her student caught hold of her little finger as they walked back to the classroom where Minah spotted Shuang’s father looking around for her, worried.

“Mr Zhang!” Minah called out grabbing his attention as Shuang hurried over to her father and grabbed hold of his leg.

“Oh! Shuang where did you go?” he asked before looking up at Minah with a relieved smile “I’m assuming she got lost, thank you for bringing her back!” he sighed as Minah smiled back at him.

“It’s not a problem, at all.”

“How was she?” he asked, still looking worried as Minah’s smile widened.

“She’s a smart child, she’s already making friends with her classmates. Shuang will be perfectly fine here.” she replied as Zhang Yixing laughed, relieved.

“I’m glad. I have you to thank.” he said as Minah waved him off.

“I’m doing what I have to sir, she’s a sweet child, her temperament makes it easier for her to get along with her classmates.”

“Thank you so much again,” he smiled as Shuang burst into conversation with him as he looked at Minah and back at his daughter “she’s telling me all about her day.” he explained as Minah nodded in understanding.

“Shuang, you should tell baba all about it at home! I’m sure he is tired from work today so you can relax and tell him everything and sing him the song you learned today!” Minah encouraged her new student who enthusiastically agreed and waving goodbye.”

“Goodbye Shuang!” Minah smiled as Zhang Yixing waved to her as well.

“Thank you Miss Kim and goodbye.” he said, leading his daughter away as Minah took a deep breath, shouldering her bag ready to leave the school premises and to nurse a mug of coffee to just get over everything that had happened.

“Is he the reason why you said I was too late?” Jongin’s voice echoed through the corridor.


	5. Four

Minah was convinced that Kim Jongin was going to be a plague in her life the moment he opened his mouth after his sudden return. She sat in her apartment with a mug of black coffee in hand, pajama clad legs dangling off the couch as she stared at the ceiling. All she remembered of the day was herself turning to Jongin and asking him to mind his own business.

“If you think that I am dating a new student’s father, you’re far stupider than I remember.” before storming off.  Now she lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell she had done in some other life to deserve this. She could hear her phone ringing in the distance but chose to ignore it. Someone seemed to be knocking on the door as well and all Minah wanted to do was ignore the world.

“Damn it Kim Minah! Open the door!” she heard Dambi slam down on accursed piece of wood, her usually mellow voice now shrill and loud. Sighing, Minah rolled off the sofa and pulled the door open as Dambi stood outside, fuming “took you long enough. Why the hell is Kim Jongin teaching in your school? Haneul just...what happened to you?”

“Kim Jongin.” Minah replied, letting Dambi in as the latter dropped her stuff on the table by the door reserved for when Haneul and Dambi came over. Dambi dropped herself on her spot on the beaten up couch and looked at Minah.

“Tell me more.”

“He asked me to marry him.” Minah sighed, watching as Dambi’s eyes widened in horror.

“He said what?”

Minah sighed, watching her friend turn ballistic as she described what had happened in the teacher’s lounge. But all she could remember was the time when Dambi was in love with Jongin. Right back in college when Jongin had asked Dambi out at lunch, how they would walk around holding hands, and kiss in the blind spots all around the campus. Dambi didn’t know how much it hurt watching her friend date someone she liked, but Minah had always swallowed back the pain because she loved her friend and Jongin, they were both very important to her.

“So you asked him to leave you alone right?” Dambi asked, as Minah nodded, taking the last gulp of her coffee.

“Of course I did, but he turned up again and got jealous when I was speaking to an attractive man who happened to be my student’s father.” she said, as Dambi rolled her eyes.

“God, that was always his problem, he was always quick to assume. I thought he’d have grown up…yes Minah, don’t give me that look, it’s pretty obvious he hasn’t grown up. But who is this other man who made him so jealous?”

“New student’s dad, she came in from China, Zhang Shuang…” Minah paused when she heard someone else knock on the door she said, heading over to the door “his name is Zhang Yixing.” she said, pulling the door open.

The dimpled man’s eyebrows were furrowed, clothed in a tank top and sweat pants, he looked at her a little surprised and worried all the same.

“Mr Zhang!” Minah gaped “what are you doing here?”

“I happened to live next door and I heard screaming next door, I thought I’d come and check.” he asked, worried as Dambi peeked over Minah’s shoulder and waved.

“Sorry about that! Just had a moment.” she called out as Zhang Yixing looked physically relieved before turning back to Minah.

“I’m glad to see here Miss Kim, I’m sure Shuang will feel a lot more comfortable knowing you’re here.” he said smiling as Minah smiled back.

“Of course, I hope you’re comfortable here though, sorry to have worried you.” Minah apologized as Yixing waved it off.

“It’s perfectly fine. I will see you around, I’m sure of it.” he grinned waving before disappearing behind the door next to hers as Minah shut the door behind her to turn back to a grinning Dambi.

“Mr Zhang hmm?”

“I’m sure there is a Mrs Zhang, Dambi, don’t give me that look.” Minah rolled her eyes as Dambi chuckled before turning serious.

“Listen, I want to you not talk to Kim Jongin at all, you don’t need that crap in your life,” she sighed, heading towards the door “I know this is all sudden with my dropping by but I just came to check on you.”

Minah pulled Dambi into a hug “Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure I’m not swayed by Kim Jongin. He needs to figure his life and priorities out on his own and I’d rather not be involved.” she felt Dambi squeeze her back.

“Let me know if you ever need anything. You know you can always call.”

“Of course I do.” Minah grinned at her friend before waving as she left. There was no way Minah was going to have any interactions with Kim Jongin. She was certain that she would have to do the usual formalities of having him as a colleague. Throwing herself back on the couch, she stared at the ceiling and chuckled. This was so strange that it was hilarious. Closing her eyes, she sighed - she was determined to avoid him.

This proved to be impossible when she went to school the next day and Soojung nudged her.

“Apparently the class teachers need to accompany their class to the dance classes.”

Minah frowned when she looked at the time table and groaned. Her class had dance with Jongin as Soojung peeked into her time table and winked at her.

“Lucky you. Half the staff is infatuated with the man.” she chuckled, picking up her books and heading out of the lounge. Exhaling heavily, Minah looked up to spot Jongin entering, holding the door open for Soojung before meeting her eye and looking down. Apparently he was going through his own mental turmoil and Minah was glad that she had provoked some re-examining of his action. Shifting her faded red chair aside, she leaned down to pick up a set of activities stored in a box under her desk. Straightening up, she met his eyes again and was taken aback by the gaze filled with adoration directed to her.

Taking a few steps back, she pushed her chair back in place before hurrying out of the teachers’ lounge.

Apparently he hadn’t given up yet.


	6. Five

“Everyone please form a line outside the classroom.” Minah announced, as chaos reigned over her classroom in the children’s attempts to get in line. Arranging the books on her table, Minah sighed, this was the time she would get her coffee break between classes but here she was accompanying her class to the dance room where Kim Jongin would be standing and waiting for their arrival.

 

How much she craved her caffeine at that point.

 

Hushing her class, she led the way to the dance room. The excitement was rather palpable with her students. She had a strong feeling she would regret pushing the door open, but this was her job and no amount of heartbreak from the past would stop her from being the professional that she was. It was her students who came first after all.

 

“Okay, I hope everyone will listen to Mr Kim and not give him any trouble. Most importantly, I want all of you to enjoy the class okay?” she smiled at the faces that peered back at her with wide eyes as they nodded to her.

 

“Will you leave us?” Hyunsik, one of the students standing up front, piped up looking a little nervous. Minah knew that Hyunsik wasn’t very comfortable in new surroundings as was the case with several other of the students in her class.

 

“Of course not. I’ll be there the whole time!” she beamed sensing there was a wave of ease that took over the class “now let's not crowd the corridor and go in.” she said, taking a deep breath before turning around to push the door open. She tried to avoid Jongin’s gazed which automatically fixed itself on her before looking straight up to him and bow in formal greeting.

 

“Class, this is Mr Kim Jongin. He will be teaching you dance. Please treat him well and don’t give him too much trouble.” she said, before taking a seat in one of the seats on the side of the dance classroom, not giving him a chance to say anything more.

 

“Actually Minah..”

 

“Miss Kim.” Minah retorted, her lips set in a firm line. Jongin was taken aback.

 

“I would need you to help demonstrate some of the movements.” he said, trying to pretend what she said had not affected him.

 

“I beg your pardon?” she quirked her eyebrow.

 

“Yes, some of them are movements which require balance. It would be nice to have another pair of hands to ensure that the children don’t get hurt.”

He watched as Minah pursed her lips thoughtfully, if it was for her class, she wouldn’t mind. She stood up and looked up at him. He hadn’t bothered moving back to make space for her, choosing to stand closer to her instead. The proximity had their breaths mingling and Jongin looked down at her with half lidded eyes.

Only to have her glare and brush past him before standing and walking to the back of the class. He sighed, heading to the front of the class and looked at them with a smile.

 

“Hello, I’m Mr Kim Jongin. I will be teaching you dance, so let’s all have some fun!” he clapped as the class looked at him warily “we’ll be doing some awesome stuff today so everyone get into pairs!”

 

Minah watched as the class broke out into chaos and tried to hold back a laugh as Jongin’s eyes widened trying to figure out how to control the classroom. Minah cleared her throat before smiling smugly at Jongin. The look of panic filled his eyes as he watched the students now fighting each other to figure out their pairs.

 

“Children.” her voice was clear and firm causing a silence to fill the room “it won’t be any fun if you cause trouble. So we’ll play a game. You can all run around now. Every time I call out a number you must form a group of that number okay?”

 

“Okay Miss Kim!” was the response and after two rounds of the game, the pairs were formed.  Jongin watched in awe as Minah very calmly got her class into the pairs and a silence punctuated with giggles from some of the students in the class.

 

“All yours Mr. Kim.” Minah’s voice broke his reverie as she walked towards the window and gazed out of it. He quickly turned his attention the class and realized it was time to get to his job. Maybe he wasn’t really cut out to teach elementary school children. His classes with the students from middle school had gone by easily and he knew he would face problems with the elementary school children, which was why he had specifically asked for the class teachers to join him. THe added bonus was Minah’s entry into the room.

 

Minah watched in silence as Jongin went about the class. Now that there was some order, things went about largely smoothly. Minah wasn't entirely needed for the rest of the class and she chose to gaze out of the window, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Some of the songs Jongin had picked out were familiar, reminding her of all the dance performances she had seen him put up in college and all the madness that ensued. Jongin could see a smile grace her lips, it was one of nostalgia, he knew, she always had that smile when she was talking about the past or thinking about it. He could feel a sense of longing to go back to that tugging at his gut.

 

So when the class did end, he approached her as she held the door open for her students to file out. It was nearly the end of the school day and they would have to go back and pack up to leave.

 

“Hey,” he said as she looked up at him with her eyebrow raised “I wanted to thank you…”

 

“I was supposed to come to ensure there was no chaos…”

 

“Miss Kim?” another voice piped up as Minah looked down to see Shuang standing there with a smile.

 

“Yes Shuang?” Minah’s attention was immediately diverted to her student.

 

“Baba said he was coming to pick me up. But I’m scared he might be late.” Shuang looked down. Minah looked at Jongin and sighed.

 

“I came because I had to.” she said, and turned to Shuang “I’ll wait with you! So don’t worry!” she said making Shuang smile back at her. Minah shut the door behind her and followed Shuang to their classroom.

 

“Alright everyone pack up and clear up! Time to go home! Everyone did well today!” Minah called out to the class as they began packing up quickly before hurrying out of class. Shuang waited in silence as Minah cleared up the classroom of whatever her students hadn’t. Shuang got off her seat to help Minah out and received a smile in return.

 

“Shuang?” Yixing’s voice filled the now silent classroom.

 

“Baba!” Shuang’s face lit up as she rushed out of the classroom to join her father. Minah dusted her hands and followed her. Yixing wasn’t really late per say, just about fifteen minutes later than the usual time school ended.

 

“Mr Zhang, good to see you here.” Minah smiled at Yixing who was holding a kit bag in one hand and Shuang’s hand in the other.

 

“Oh hello! Did you wait with Shuang? I got off work a little late, there was some issues with the choreographies.”

 

Minah quirked her eyebrow “you dance?”

 

“I am a choreographer at SM Entertainment.”he smiled sheepishly.

 

“That’s fascinating. Shuang had her first dance class today. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it,” Minah replied with a grin as Shuang nodded “but I must get going. I need to pack some stuff up in the teacher’s lounge and head back.”

 

“Let’s wait for Miss Kim Baba, she waited with me for you!” Shuang piped up as Yixing looked at his daughter approvingly.

 

“Of course. If you don’t mind us.” Yixing beamed at Minah who was a little taken aback.

 

“Uh, we’re all heading back in the same direction. I don’t see why not.” she replied “Do excuse me, I will be back in a few moments.”Minah hurried down the corridor to the teacher’s lounge and pushed the door open.

 

“Minah!” Jongin’s voice was breathless as he ran into the room behind her.

 

“I have a student waiting for me. So whatever you have to say has to wait.”

 

“Can we just go back to what it was? Before things went wrong?” He said, his statement followed with silence as Minah gaped at him.

 

“Mr Kim…”

 

“Jongin. I’m your idiot Jongin.” he said desperate to bring back some semblance of familiarity.

 

“In cases like this, I think it is wise to maintain professionalism. So no. Unless it’s an entire memory wipe, we cannot go back to the way it was or to start over. Please, leave me alone.” Minah said,thrusting her books into her bag and hurrying past him back into the corridors that lead to her classroom. Jongin whirled, trying to follow her with entreaties, but realized that there was a man and child that Minah had called Shuang waiting for her outside her classroom.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” she said as the man shook his head and Shuang giggled and yelled.

“Let’s go home!

 


	7. Six

A breeze swept up dust and leaves as the bell rang in the distance. Minah tried to pick up her pace, hurrying into the building being joined by some of the students who were late as well. Public transport had given her trouble that day with the weather starting to get a little unpredictable. Trying to retrieve some semblance of propriety, Minah headed towards the teacher’s lounge. A long lithe figure rushed past her, almost a flash of white making her blink when it turned around.

Jongin’s eyes gazed at her through round spectacles as he paused, pulling the door to the teacher’s lounge open and waiting for her to enter. Minah felt a twinge as she took a deep breath and walked into the room, heading straight for her seat. This was how she had first met Jongin back in college. In an Introduction to English Literature class where they were both late and he had held the door open for her while regarding her with his soft brown eyes through the spectacles he still wore every now and then.

Minah had found it hard to breathe and the same twinge pulled at her gut yet again as she took her coat off and picked up her things to head over to her classroom. Maybe there were going to be the side effects of working with Jongin. There would be nostalgia, but at the same time a twinge of pain. She sped up, now nearly breaking into a run as she hurried to her classroom, shuddering as a wind blew through the corridors.

She hoped that her class wouldn’t be in shambles when she reached it. On entering she could see the chaos of her students running around the classroom, but no major damage had occurred in her absence. A silence fell over the room as she entered with a sheepish smile, “I apologize for coming in late. I will ensure that this won’t happen again.” she said truthfully. If her students were to learn anything, it was to own up to their mistakes and she as a teacher would set an example for them. She set down to taking the roll call when there was a knock on the door making her look up to Soojung calling for her.

Excusing herself yet again, she stood up and headed for the door as Soojung beckoned her “Minah, could you please substitute for me today? My class has dance and I have a meeting with the Director.”

Minah frowned “Is no one else free during that slot?” making Soojung shake her head in response.

“Please, I have to hurry to the meeting now and you’re the only one free for the slot.” she begged as Minah sighed.

“Alright, just fill in the substitution sheet for me. The things I do for you.”

“Thank you! Enjoy with handsome!” Soojung grinned before hurrying away making Minah grimace before re-entering the classroom. This was almost like the time Dambi bailed on the experiment that she was supposed to conduct with Jongin and sent Minah as a substitute. It had been for one of the Psych department’s experiments which involved investing money as a team to determine risk taking factors and somehow she and Jongin had come out laughing after investing so poorly that they made more of a loss than any profit.

Minah knew the case wasn’t really similar now, but she couldn’t help but think about it. Maybe it was in the weather. The gloomy environment always made her prone to nostalgia.

She chose to focus on the class instead as their expectant eyes looked at her with rapt attention. Minah refused to think of anything else other than the task at hand and performing it to the best of her ability. When the bell signalled the end of her class, she greeted them before leaving for the teacher's lounge yet again. Heading straight for her seat, she sat down and gazed out of the window, thankful for the placement of her seat as her eyes followed the clouds that took over the skies.

“Looks like it’s going to rain.” she heard a familiar voice say as she turned around to see Soojung speaking to Jongin. She shrugged and turned back to gaze outside the window “I have to head back to the meeting, so Minah will be subbing for me when my class comes for dance.”

“Ah, I was planning on taking the class outside today,” Jongin said and Minah felt his eyes on her “oh, she handles the classes well.” she heard him say as Soojung laughed.

“She does, doesn’t she? I’ll head back now, I’ll see you later.”

Minah sighed, getting up to get herself a mug of coffee. She brushed past Jongin as she reached for the coffee pot that sat on a table constantly brewing a fresh pot. Pouring herself a cup and stirring in some sugar, she turned around and nearly bumped into Jongin who stood there, waiting with his own mug.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?” she blurted out as he looked back at her before picking up the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug. Minah remembered the many arguments she had had with Jongin back in college over her caffeine addiction.

“I don’t mind it every now and then.” he replied as she shrugged and headed back to her seat by the window. She would need all her energy to keep up with the dance class she was certain would drain her emotionally.

Even when she stood in the classroom as Jongin taught, she was taken back to the time Jongin had taken a few sessions for the dance club back in college. He had dragged her along in his many attempts to teach her how to dance only to fail miserably as she stood in the corner and watched as he floundered around trying to help people with their steps. She could see not much had changed except for the space between them. Her eyes met Jongin’s as he smiled at her hesitantly before she looked away, watching the dark sky get darker.

There was a silence as she ushered Soojung’s class out of the classroom before heading back to the teacher’s lounge to her seat. She could hear the rain now pattering down on the window and she gazed out of it. Minah frowned before peering out and squinting to have a better look.

“He’s crazy.” she whispered, her breath fogging up the glass as she spotted Jongin standing out in the rain and looking up. Then, right then, she saw him move and what she saw had her entranced. Something about it made her stand up and rush out of the teachers’ lounge.

This was right back to college, Jongin loved dancing in the rain. He said it was the perfect time to reflect his pain. Every break up was followed by a dance in the rain by Jongin and Minah was always there to watch. She hurried up the stairs to the dance classroom and shoved the doors which led to a large terrace open as she watched Jongin’s mournful composition.

“Are you crazy?!” she yelled out into the rain making him freeze and turn around. The white shirt that had been dry and crisp in the morning now pressed against his skin as raindrops trickled down from his hair onto his face as he panted, trying to catch his breath “it’s a school Kim Jongin! This is not college, will you please behave that way?”

Their eyes met as he covered the distance between them and gathered her in his arms and the nostalgia hit Minah yet again. Every break up, every dance, every memory of college came back to her as Jongin held her against him. His freezing cold skin against her warmth, the wet clothing now starting to wet her dry clothing and his chattering teeth as he took a deep breath. Then the all too familiar words left his lips, the same words she heard every time he had gone through a tough time.

“It hurts.”


End file.
